Tom Riddle's Little Secret
by Draco's Dark Lady
Summary: One morning Hermione Granger wakes up and feels a little off. Little Does she know her life is about to change and she is not who she thinks she is! I suck at summaries [Firstfanfic]
1. She Learns The Secret

Chapter One: She learns the Secret

It was the middle of the summer and Hermione was sitting on the bench outside of her manor. Yes, Hermione Granger lived in a manor, but she didn't brag about it. No one knew about her family being wealthy not even Ron and Harry. She was starring at the stars and thinking of what a wonderful day tomorrow would be. Tomorrow it would be August 13th, her birthday. She couldn't wait she was turning 17 and then she would be starting school up for her seventh year on September 1st. Hermione had just received her letter from Professor Dumbledore that she has made Head Girl. She overjoyed. It was her time to shine. To her dismay Draco Malfoy was made Head Boy.

As she was heading up to her room to go to bed she started to get a really bad migraine. She decided to take a few Tylenol and go to sleep. When she finally got to sleep it was 11:59. When she awoke the next morning she got out of bed and mumbled, "Damn do I feel taller or is it just me". When she got to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. She kept thinking her body felt different to her. Her hair didn't feel bushy at all. It didn't even seem to be curly. She brushed it off as her imagination.

When she got done she went to the mirror and look at herself. She screamed. She had straight light-blonde hair that made it to her mid-back and icy-blue eyes. She was confused. The only thought in her head was, 'I must be dreaming'. When she got dressed she realized her clothes hardly fit her. Her shirt was too tight and her tight low-rise jeans didn't reach the floor and were to loose around the waist. She threw on her only skirt (plain white) with a loose fitting pink camisole. They were the only things that fit her now. When she got downstairs her parents were sitting down on the couch with a letter in there hands.

"Honey could you come here for a moment. It's important." Jane Granger asked her daughter.

"Sure mum, what is this about?" Hermione asked.

"Darling I am not sure how to put this, but you were given to us by a man when you were two months old. The man said that you were a witch. A pureblooded witch. He explained to us his problem and we told him we would be able to help. He said when you were to turn 17 your glamour charms would be disabled and you would see your true appearance." explained John Granger.

"How can this be? I am a muggle-born!"

"No sweetheart your father and I can not have children. That is why we accepted this mans offer. He owled us this morning saying that he would be here to take you home with him to his house. He will be here at 6:00 tonight so you best start packing. Remember we will always love you and you will always be our little 'Mione."

"I'll go pack, but I can still visit can't I?"

"Yes dear you will always be welcome in your home." John answered.

6:00 came way to soon for Hermione and her parents. Right at sic o'clock sharp a man with dirty-blondish brown hair apparated into the Grangers manor. He had blue eyes and looked the spitting image of an older Tom Riddle. That being exactly who he was. Lord Voldemort was her father. She was shocked she always knew she was a bad girl on the inside, but never evil enough to be his daughter.

"Hello Hermione, or shall I say Lana Amore Riddle. If you are wondering why I would give you up I am just about to tell you. When you were born it was after I had lost my powers to that Potter boy. I had been able to live about four months after that day with out my powers. Your mother, my fiancée Amore Phoenix, died during the childbirth. I was afraid for your safety do I hid you here in the muggle world. I was even glad that you were put in Gryffindor because then no one could suspect you, Hermione Granger, to be the heir of Salazar Slytherin. We will be going to the Riddle Manor, your new home."

"Can I still be friends with Harry?"

"Of Course, but you will be re-sorted into Slytherin when you get back."

"Alright I'm ready to go. By Mum, Dad." She said giving her 'parents' a hug.

Lana grabbed her trunk and they went to the backyard to apparate to Riddle Manor. Once at the gruesome old building they went inside. On the inside it was a beautifully decorated place. The Entry Hall was decorated in red and silver while the rooms of it were decorated in green and gold. Once upstairs the color scheme was yellow and bronze. On the next floor it was blue and copper. Then it alternated between them as you went up. When they got to Lana's room it was a double door with a golden plaque that read _Lana Amore Riddle._ After a few moments they steeped inside. The room was decorated in lavenders and baby blues. The silk bed sheets were pale lavender and the duvet was a dark purple. The walls were painted baby blue and matched the accessories placed around the room. Off to the right was another door. It led to a giant bathroom about the size of her bedroom. The huge in-ground bathtub twice the size of the one in the prefects' bathroom was made of solid gold. The walls were white with gold flecks with a matching white heated-tile floor. The accessories in the room were all gold or gold colored.

Once back in her bedroom she noticed a door in the other side of the room and found it to be a walk-in closet. It was half the size of her bedroom and three walls were lined with rows and rows of clothes. On the fourth wall were racks of shoes. The ceiling was a giant mirror along with the back of the door. When she was finished looking around her room her father, who had left a while ago, came back into the room and brought her down to dinner. There in the dining room at the table sat none other that the families she had hated the most, the Zabinis' and the Malfoys'. Both boys were ogling her. She was disgusted by this fact though it did seem to make her confidence rise. Whose wouldn't if the two Slytherin Sex Gods were ogling them?

When she had completely walked into the room with her father the two families stood, immediately introducing their families to her.

"Hello Miss Riddle it is a pleasure to meet you at last. I am Lucius Malfoy and this is my wife Narcissa and our son Draco."

"I am Stephan Zabini this is my wife Opal, and our son Blaise."

"I believe we have already met Mr. Malfoy." Lana spat the last word out with venom. "But I do believe this is a first Mr. Zabini." She replied politely.

"Granger?" both boys asked in unison.

"It is so kind of you to recognize me Malfoy and you too Zabini." She replied politely.

"Sit and let us eat." Tom stepped in to stop the predictable spat that was bound to happen.

So they all sat down to dinner. Once everyone had finished their meal the retired to the parlor where Tom told the others the story he had told to Lana earlier that day. After a few hours of questions from the two families the parents left the three kids to themselves to try and form a friendship of sorts. Once alone Lana was bombarded with questions.

"So Granger how do you like being a pureblood?" Draco asked.

"It's not too bad I guess." She replied.

"I sort of feel bad for you." Blaise said.

"And why is that?" Lana asked curiously.

"Now that the Dark Lord is a part of your life he is going to be super over-protective because you are his daughter." He answered.

"I wonder if he will let me and Viktor sty together." She said sighing sadly.

"WHAT!!! You and Viktor Krum are dating?!?!" Both boys shouted with jealousy and anger evident in their voices, but it went unnoticed by Lana.

"Yeah we started dating after the Yule Ball in fourth year." She said.

With that Lana got up and left the room along with Blaise and Draco not noticing the dark figure in the corner of the room. This very same dark figure had a murderous glint in his glowing blood red eyes.

TBC...

A/N This is my first fanfic!! I would love reviews but be gentle!!

Draco's Dark Lady


	2. There is a Reason

Chapter 2: There is a Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah they belong to J.K Rowling…

The next morning when the three families staying in Riddle Manor awoke the morning subscription of the daily prophet dropped off a rather shocking news article. Well it was shocking to those seven who were not expecting it. The article was rather devastating news for one of the household.

**Famous Quidditch Player Viktor Krum Found Murdered!!!**

_In his home in Bulgaria Viktor Krum, famous seeker for the Bulgarian quidditch team, found murdered. It looks as though it was a hate crime by a fan of the Chudley Canons after the terrible loss last night. He was found with a dagger in is chest. The Ministry has yet to discover who could have killed him…Continue on page 4._

Lana was sobbing hard by the time she finished the article. Both boys looked a little happy that Krum was out of the way, but they also felt bad because she seemed to like him so much. The two sets of parents shot each other knowing looks than glanced at Voldemort. He seemed to be overjoyed at the fact the boy was dead but not so surprised about it. Then the parents understood. Voldemort killed Krum.

Unknown to every one else in the room Tom wanted his daughter to marry into either the Malfoy or the Zabini family line. He felt those two boys were the only ones worthy of her. Also he could see their obvious attraction to her. To him this was the only option.

Several days later when Lana finally left her room she went straight for the kitchen. She grabbed something to eat and started to head back to her room when she was grabbed by the strong arms of two teenage boys. When she squealed they turned her around and threw her on the couch and initiated a tickle fight. They were in the middle of the fight succeeding in making her feel better when they heard a silky voice in the hall way.

"Lana, my daughter, so nice to see you have finally left your room." Tom said.

"You did it didn't you father? You killed Viktor." Lana accused.

"Now what would give you that idea?" He asked covering his quilt with a look of fake sincerity.

"You are the only one that doesn't show remorse about Viktor being dead!" She yelled and ran to her room. Once she was there he father apparated in.

"I'm sorry but it had to be done." Were his first words.

"Why did it have to be done?" She sobbed.

"He was threatening everything I worked to protect you from."

"What was that?"

"His family, you know, are on the side of the light. As soon as he were to find out you were my daughter he would kill you with no regret. Your 'friends' Potter and Weasley will most likely hate you but they will no try to kill you. They might even still be friends with you." He said sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I guess I understand father."

"I am glad you do now I have to go. There is a meeting with my inner circle down stairs in ten minutes. I will send Draco and Blaise up before the meeting starts." With that he got up and left the room.

When Draco and Blaise got to her room she had just finished changing into a pair of tight low-rise dark blue jeans and a blue corset top. She had decided they were going out to a club during the meeting.

"Lana what are you wearing?"

"Oh, this? We are going to a club. A muggle club!!!" She said happily.

"Oh ok I guess but won't your father get mad?" Blaise questioned.

"I am sure he won't approve. Hey he is in a meeting the gods only know how long it will take. Come on lets GO!!!" She squealed.

With that the two boys fallowed her out of the manor and to the apparition point. Once at the point she grabbed both of there arms and apparated them to a dark alley in the heart of muggle London. They went down the street and to an upbeat club called _'PARK CENTRAL'._ She went up to the bouncer showed him her I.D. then after conjuring them up in her bag the I.D. of both boys. Inside she went straight to the bar and got a beer for her and her companions. Once she gulped it down she went to the dance floor. After quickly teaching the boys to dance they became the focus of everyone's attention. Lana was in the middle grinding into Draco while Blaise was facing her in the front. They were like a love triangle and everyone in the room but the three could feel the tension.

When they got back to the manor at 2:00 am they were faced with the most fearsome sight imaginable. A very pissed of Tom Riddle. Unfortunately the three had lost track of time and the meeting had ended nearly two hours before. When the fathers of the boys had come down from Lana's room and told Tom of the missing teenagers, he became almost murderous. The first thought on his mind was, _if they touch her they are in for more than they ever thought imaginable._

_To Be Continued…_

_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. If you ever have any ideas please do tell!!_

_Please you no the drill that good old R&R. The more reviews I get the faster I update!!_

_Draco's Dark Lady Vice President Erin_


	3. Unforgivable Pain

Chapter 3: Unforgivable Pain

Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I owned Draco Mwahahahaha

When the three were greeted by that very unfortunate sight they already knew what was in store for them. Let us put it this way. A round of cruciatus' (sp?) on the house. When he was finished crucio-ing the three teenagers he began the interrogation.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!?!" Tom bellowed.

"We only went to a club daddy." Lana said using her best innocent face and convincing smile. Lucky for her Tom was a sucker for his daughter.

"Alright as long as you are okay."

"Yes dad Blaise and Draco made sure that no one hurt me." She said covering for the boys.

"Draco, Blaise your parents have already left so you can stay here tonight. Even though tonight is already almost over." He said the last part giving them disapproving looks.

Lana grabbed the boys' arms and dragged them to her theater room. Once in the room she drug them over to her DVD closet. They searched through the thousands of movies and decided on watching _Without a Paddle._ Both boys loved the movie.

"That was awesome Lana." Blaise commented.

"I no my favorite part was when they were under the ledge. What happens in the cave stays in the cave right guys." Lana said.

"The only way I will ever do that with a guy is if there is a girls in between, eh Lana?" Draco said obviously hitting on Lana.

To the boys' surprise she seemed to not pick up the fact Draco was hitting on her. Blaise was happy but Draco was extremely pissed. He wanted her and he wanted her bad, but so did Blaise. Both boys were the opposite of the other in looks. Draco was very pale skinned with light blue-gray eyes and platinum blonde hair. While Blaise had dark skin with deep blue sapphire eyes with a hint of indigo. Also Blaise had black raven colored hair. Both boys were about 6'3" and had very athletic but not stocky builds. They were both very good-looking. They both wanted her. Unbeknownst to them she wanted them too. Not one or the other but both. She couldn't admit it but she did. She had always secretly like them. She started liking Draco in third year which is why she punched him instead of using her wand. She thought it the only way to get to physically touch him at the time. He too started to like her after that. She had been the first and only one the ever stand up to him and put him in his place.

Blaise she had met in their fifth year during prefect meetings. He seemed so quiet but after doing rounds with each other they decided to be somewhat civil. That was when she had started to like Blaise. She couldn't act on her feelings for them during her fifth year because she had started to date Viktor in their fourth year. During third year she couldn't ask Draco out because she was afraid he would laugh at her and call her a mud blood. So she kept quiet. Then Viktor had asked her to the ball. When they were at the ball he asked her to be his girlfriend. She at first looked around the hall and spotted Draco dancing with Pansy and Blaise with a very changed looking Millicent Bulstrode. In there fourth year Millicent had been very thin and had a body most girls would envy. A lot like Lana had when she was Hermione.

Both boys looked happy with their dates so she told Viktor she would love to be his girlfriend. That was when he kissed her and everything went downhill. Ron seeing the kiss decided the Bulgarian was getting to close to Hermione came up an took her away. That ended up ruining her night.

Little did they know all of the three teenagers were remembering that night and both boys were about to ask her something that could possibly change her life forever.

A/N Sorry it's so short but I am having major writers block so I decided to post what I had done. Love Reviews So thanks to all those who have! Sorry if I haven't replied I have been very busy lately.


	4. An Arranged Marriage

Disclaimer: I own nothing… sniffs

Chapter 4: An Arranged Marriage

Draco looked at Lana. He had thought it was lust at first, but now that he thought on it he knew he was falling in love with this dark princess. It was his chance to tell her how he felt. Draco was a smart boy. He knew how Blaise felt towards Hermione, but he also knew what was between her and Blaise was purely physical. Now he was getting nervous. What if she rejected him for Blaise? What if she didn't? What if they broke up? He knew it was either now or never. He hoped he picked the right choice.

"Lana, will come with me for a second?" Draco asked. He could see Blaise was just about to ask her out, but he wanted to do it privately.

"Yeah sure Draco." When they reached the hall Lana leaned up against the wall and asked him, "So what did you want to talk about Draco?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to a muggle movie with me or something. You know like a date?" He asked sounding really nervous and without a breath.

"Draco, I would love to go out with you. When do you want to go?" Hermione asked.

"How about tomorrow night. Maybe we could go out to eat first. I know this great knew restaurant over in Diagon Alley."

"Oh Draco you-"

"I want to Lana. I want to ask you something else too." He said the second sentence with less confidence that the first.

"Yeah sure Draco what is it?"

"Lana, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Draco I was wondering when you were going to ask!" Lana screamed as she ran and jumped onto Draco, almost sending him tumbling to the floor. Both Lana and Draco were so happy with this new development that they didn't notice Voldemort standing next to them until he yanked there connected mouths apart.

"Oh, h-hi dad. What's up?" Lana asked trying to push down the blush from her face at the fact she was just kissing THE Draco Malfoy. Her boyfriend was THE DRACO MALFOY. She was so deep in thought about her new boyfriend that she didn't hear her father until he started to literally shake her from her reverie.

"LANA! I do NOT appreciate being ignored!" Voldemort yelled, his face completely red with fury.

"Sorry dad I was a little lost in thought." She smiled sheepishly after she said this.

Well, seeing as how you two were acting a few minutes ago, I take it you two are now dating. Well of course you are. I have some great news for you."

"What's the great news dad?" Lana interrupted.

"I was getting there! Don't interrupt me!" He was once again red with fury. His face now rivaled that of a Weasley's hair color.

"Sorry," she whispered, clearly not sorry at all.

"It's ok honey, but on with this great news. Draco your father and I just got finished with a little meeting and we decided that the two of you are to be married within the next 4 months. That should leave enough time for wedding planning and for you to get to know each other better." With that said Voldemort walked from the room with what could only be described as an almost smile.

Once the two teens were alone they decided to head up to Hermione's quarters to watch some movies on her 48 in. plasma screen television. What they didn't notice was a pair of cobalt blue eyes watching in jealousy of the new couple and the news they received from the dark lord. If only he knew what was in store for him, he wouldn't have cared.

A/N OMG!! I am so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Not only have I been sick, my computer crashed, and I have had writers block. UHGG. I will no doubt try to update a lot more often. I will try for at least once a week if not more. I promise the chapters will get longer. SORRY AGAIN. Please Review!!!!!

D's D L


End file.
